


Kidnapping Tim's dignity

by Sophie_Vers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art, Kidnapping, One Shot, POV Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake-centric, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Vers/pseuds/Sophie_Vers
Summary: By the time Nightwing heroically rescued Tim from his captors, #hottestwayne2k20 and #betterthanDick were already trending on Twitter.At first, Tim was sure it was sarcastic and in reality the ransom photo sent to the media turned out horrible. After all, he was tied up, half up on his forearms, in disheveled clothes, and with a bloody nose. Neither the pose nor the circumstances were pretty.Oh, how wrong he was.xxxxxAka people get thirsty over Tim's ransom photo
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 63
Kudos: 638





	Kidnapping Tim's dignity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes with acidulication's art! I'd advise you to take a look at it before reading
> 
> [You can find it right here! ](https://sophie-vers.tumblr.com/post/628982721906147328/can-can-i-write-a-fic-this-could-be-a-photo-from)
> 
> Trigger warning for sexualizing a minor, you might find this uncomfortable

When asked Tim would answer that he had no idea how he got into that situation in the first place.

And he wouldn't be lying, there really was no explanation on how Timothy Drake-Wayne, the only 17-year-old in the world running a billion-dollar company, almost always the smartest guy in the room, a vigilante trained by Batman of all people got himself kidnapped by the Dumb and Dumber of the criminal underworld.

Every point of the kidnapping was a fucking shit show you'd normally see in comedy movies and at this point that's exactly how Tim would describe his life.

It started with two guys, one tall and built like a rotten stick, the other - to make it even more ridiculous - half the height and thrice in width. They stumbled into the conference room on the unlucky 13th floor of Wayne Enterprises’ main quarters. It is worth mentioning that Tim absolutely  _ despised _ this floor because it was the only one in the building with a malfunctioning coffee machine.

He was actively explaining how finances work to the board members which are older than Tim's dead grandparents and reassuring that  _ no, he didn't think they're stupid it's just that some things have in fact changed in the last 70 years _ \- when loud shouts came from behind the closed doors.

Not a minute later the Flip and Flap of this show had their epic first entrance. And by epic, Tim means disastrous. 

Not making a full step in Stick got his shirt stuck on the door handle and the momentum dragged him back a few steps closing the door right back in his face. A string of curses followed him out.

The board members looked at each other in question and that moment was the first time  _ ever _ that they've done something Tim could relate to on a spiritual level.

The second attempt was arguably better. The tall guy opened the door again and, with great care, sidestepped into the room therefore succeeding at the difficult task of room-entering. Unfortunately, the short guy right behind him wasn't so lucky, because he managed to trip on nothing, on thin air  _ really _ .

Then bounced off the floor just like the ball he's impersonating before landing face-first on the glass wall. He then proceeded to shriek in horror and cling to his friend because  _ of course _ , the guy was scared of heights.

And it only went downhill from there.

The security guards at Wayne Enterprises never realized that their guns, which they've been holding the wrong way, for the  _ whole time _ , were fucking plastic replicas. Not even the better ones, the Walmart kind.

And Tim had to go with it because he was just a kid, with no knowledge of that sort whatsoever.

So Cheech and Chong took Tim to their old beat-up Fiat Multipla, put him alone in the backseat, and drove away. Soon, they had to make a stop because  _ someone _ forgot to restrain the abductee.

The next unplanned layover was caused by an old lady who the short guy had to help cross the street. No, really, he parked the car just for  _ that _ . 

Somehow, they managed to get to their destination. An abandoned building with no doors and broken windows to make sure Tim would have a hard time getting out of there if he ever tried. It's worth mentioning that the bindings on Tim's wrists were loose and no one checked his pockets for potential weapons or a phone.

If somebody needed even more proof that the kidnappers were complete morons they weren't even wearing any masks for the whole time. Honestly, Tim should've sent a signal to Bruce ages ago but decided against it. Why? To spare everyone the embarrassment.

So Tim has just been so done at this point that he didn't even move a finger to unbind himself. He just lied back on his forearms and watched.

Stick took out his Nokia 3310 and Tim died inside a little more because,  _ of course _ , that's the phone these guys have. And he really could've started crying at this point because the man then proceeded to click the buttons with the index finger of his  _ other _ hand, not his thumbs.

But then something happened and Tim got hit in the face. Hard. It was unexpected enough that he cried out in pain, which was a new low for him. To add to Tim's confusion Stick soon started a litany of apologies, which just- what?

When hot blood started to pour from his nose Tim, in an attempt to save his overpriced designer white shirt turned his head to the side only to freeze when a particular object came up in his field vision.  _ Nokia 3310 _ . The guy just dropped a  _ fucking _ Nokia 3310 right on Tim's face. 

Shirt long forgotten, Tim looked up summoning the coldest, most deadpan look he could muster and was met with a camera flash. 

So Soccer Ball had an iPhone, huh.

"Did ya send it?" Stick asked a second later.  _ Great, they're sending it over to Bruce. I'm never going to look him straight in the eyes ever again after that, _ Tim thought. 

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait 'till it makes the evening news. Good thing you decked the kid, Wayne will know we're serious when he sees the photo on his 70’ plasma." The short guy let out an ugly laugh but Tim didn't even register it because... television?

He was  _ so _ screwed.

xxxxz

By the time Nightwing heroically rescued Tim from his captors, _#hottestwayne2k20_ and _#betterthanDick_ were already trending on Twitter.

At first, Tim was sure it was sarcastic and in reality, the photo just turned out horrible. After all, he was tied up, half up on his forearms, in disheveled clothes, and with a bloody nose. Neither the pose nor the circumstances were pretty. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

xxxxx

It wasn't hard to guess who had the undeniable pleasure of pointing out Tim's mistake first.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Drake?" So yeah, it was Damian. 

"You shall explain to me why the juveniles from my academy suddenly find interest in your sex life," the boy scoffed from where he was standing over Tim's cereal. On the table. Looming over him in what would possibly be an intimidating manner if not for the dog PJs. And the months of continuous assault on Tim, but more so the PJs.

"Dami!" Dick's outraged cry echoed through the hall finding its way into the kitchen. In under a millisecond, just before their oldest brother burst in, the boy in question was innocently seated opposite of Tim.

"What do you mean your classmates talk about Tim's…" Dick trailed off and glanced at him nervously. "Are they even supposed to know what sex is at that age? Dami, what did they say?"

To Tim's utmost horror Damian's cheeks turned pink and the poor fork that had the unpleasure of being in the boy's grasp got dented. 

"It's Drake's fault for allowing himself to get photographed! What a disgrace! I shall not repeat what had been said."

"Why? Did they use bad words?" Dick panicked. As if Damian hadn't been a first-row audience member to the best live performers of the long-standing tradition of slur throwing Gotham had to offer on a daily basis.

"No Grayson, they weren't bad, I would rather call them… embarrassing." The normally overconfident boy hesitated before continuing. "I have to admit I haven't understood a minority of them. If I could ask for your… assistance in understanding the rest..."

At Dick's encouraging nod Damian continued. "For example ' _ I'd bang him like screen doors in a hurricane _ ', ' _ go diving in his submarine _ ', ' _ he can butter my biscuits _ ', ' _ I'd whip his cream _ ' or-"

That's all Tim got before getting the fuck away from there. The image, the  _ sound _ of Damian saying the words were more than enough to give him nightmares for  _ the rest of his life _ . Some people weren't meant to use certain words and Damian was one of them.

As Tim hurriedly made his way up the stairs he wondered if it could get any worse than that.

xxxxx

He didn't have to wait long for an answer because not an hour later Tim made the mistake of opening Twitter. He kind of… forgot, okay? More like didn't think and completely messed up but still. He's seen _ things _ . Things that weren't supposed to be seen by human eyes.

At first, when he realized what exactly his Twitter was full of, he meant to quit, he really did... but not after taking a _ tiny _ little peek.

Curiosity winning over, Tim soon got caught in a whirlpool of fanarts, thirsty edits, comments written by Damian's classmates, and cheesy pick-up lines in his DM's. 

Looking at the photo now Tim had to admit it was… flattering. He wasn't hot by any means but once in a while even an average-looking person got a lucky shot, and this one was definitely the best one of Tim's. He loved artistic photography and could appreciate a good piece of art.

What people did with it though, that's what bothered him. 

A whole merch with 'I'm a simp for Tim Drake' got released. Someone took possibly hours of their life to edit on a considerable amount of shibari ropes on his body, and with incredible care to details too. People photoshopped him into a variety of different scenarios. 

Tim with more than ten hands touching his body. Tim in Buckingham Palace with Obama standing over him. Tim with vampire fangs.

Honestly, he'd be impressed if the circumstances were different. As it was, it just creeped him out.

A tweet with more than 50 photos zooming in on Tim's crotch discussing the length of his _ penis _ was where he finally drew the line. No more Twitter.

xxxxx

The next family member to give him shit about the photo was, unsurprisingly, Red Hood who caught Red Robin hidden on a roof stakeout and then proceeded to completely ruin Tim's carefully planned out night.

"Damn Replacement, yer one kinky bastard, if only all the criminals who 'napped ya before knew ya get all tingly from bein' tied up. They'd probably hunt you down even more often to get some fun if you know what I mean," the mechanical voice snickered behind him.

Tim was pretty sure he didn't look as if he'd been enjoying himself in that photo. He certainly didn't feel anything other than annoyance but people came to their own ridiculous conclusions. Kidnapped, glaring at the camera and with blood pouring out of his nose, sure it meant that Tim was turned on.

Unprompted, Jason continued. "I've read about  _ bedroom eyes _ you know? But never really got the term. Should thank ya for clearin' up that one for me." He sat down on the edge next to the younger boy, completely in the sightline of the people Tim has been watching and there was no doubt in his mind that Jason was perfectly aware of that. 

"Have you seen what people write about you? Damn these teenagers are a horny bunch, I learned a few new words myself. And this event on Facebook ' _ Let's storm WE to gangbang Tim Drake, they won't stop us all _ '. Watch yer back, Pretender. Or don't if that's something you'd like, hey I ain't judging." 

He sure did mind, and now, he'd have to go on Facebook and somehow put an end to that damn event. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already.

Suddenly, Jason clapped him on the shoulder and the sound echoed through the alley succeeding in drawing the attention of the guys below who weren't supposed to know vigilantes are onto them for at least another two months.

_ I'm getting revenge for that one _ , Tim thought as he and Jason were drawn into a fight,  _ and it'll be sweet _ .

xxxxx

"I've appointed a lawyer, we'll make them delete the photo from the internet", said Bruce as they sat in front of the Batcomputer the following day. 

Tim only looked at him with pity. Batman, one of the most intelligent people on earth, thinking he could erase an image that had already gone viral on the internet.

xxxxx

One evening Steph visited the Manor with hundreds of copies of the photo printed out in color and made him sign them all. Tim was told they'd ' _ make crazy money on eBay _ '.

He'd  _ never _ do it if not for all the blackmail she had on him.

Needless to say, the next time they went out she bragged about knowing Tim to every person she met. Every single one. Like these gossiping old ladies starting conversations with literally anybody, at any time of the day and location.

Tim stopped going out without shades and layers upon layers of clothing immediately after the photo was released. This tactic turned out to be ineffective in the face of one Stephanie Brown.

xxxxx

Bruce sent him an email announcing that WE now had the rights to the ' _ Simping for Tim Drake _ ' merch and were planning to start selling soon.

Sure, from a businessman's point of view a chance like that was a dream come true. No need to spend money on advertising, just get your surfing board and hop on that wave of fame before it dies down.

And Tim got that, he really did, he was all but running WE at this point so he knew  _ something _ about business. It's just that Bruce didn't even have the guts to face him, and they were together in the Batcave not even ten minutes earlier. The nerve.

At least the man knew very well that he was contributing to Tim's misery.

xxxxx

Like every internet sensation, Tim's ransom photo was meant to come to an end at some point. Sooner or later everybody would forget about it but until then Tim had to find his own effective, although unhealthy, coping mechanism.

And, more importantly, ignore the Young Justice group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sold_my_soul_for_coffee for betaing this fic!
> 
> Guys please know that this isn't a happy story, if you've enjoyed it please spare a little more time to read what I'm about to tell you. Normally I don't find explaining the 'hidden meanings' behind stories as necessary but so far there's been a big misconception about this fic.
> 
> This is, in no way, a happy story.
> 
> I wrote this fic with the purpose of it being unsettling. The whole thing is written super light but when you think about it the topic is extremely heavy, that's creepy right?
> 
> It contains sexualization of a 17yo, a minor, a freakin child. 
> 
> Tim gets kidnapped (which could have been easily avoided, the guys had had toy guns and were walking disasters), he can't defend himself because he has to play a role, he gets hurt. That's already a traumatic experience on itself. 
> 
> But then the whole internet, complete strangers start to sexualize him, edit the photo to make it/him more filthy, write and tell sexual comments about him. Let me remind you he's only 17. I don't think many adults would deal well with something like that let alone a teenager.
> 
> And his own family, the people who are supposed to always have his back, start to torment him just like the rest, Tim gets no support, no validation
> 
> Also, have you noticed that for the whole fic you don't get a single word spoken from Tim, isn't that a little concerning?
> 
> Now the most important thing, they key to understand this story.
> 
> The fic is only written as 'funny' because it's from Tim's POV. If you were to see all these situations from an outsider's POV the absolute horror of Tim's predicament would be obvious. But there's a reason I wrote it like that.
> 
> Because Tim's mindset in this fic is 'I have to laugh because if not I'd be crying'. 'I have to find it funny because if not I'd break down' .
> 
> Tim makes himself perceive these situations as funny and unimportant as a way to avoid dealing with the impact they'd have on him if he was to let himself see them for what they really were.
> 
> Traumatizing and plainly disgusting.
> 
> Now two 'easter eggs'
> 
> 1\. We never get to hear Dick's opinion about the whole matter because Tim runs away in the middle of their conversation with Damian.  
> Now think about Dick's history with sexual harassment, not good right? Now with this context think about what he had told Damian. And what he'd have told Tim if he had the chance.
> 
> 2\. You've probably thought YJ would make fun of Tim too, right? Wrong. YJ group chat is full of messages meant to support him, comfort him, let him know that he doesn't deserve to be treated that way.
> 
> Bet I made you believe they were going to bully him too. That's because Tim himself believed that as well, by the end of the fic he doesn't think anyone would give him support at all.
> 
> Now, knowing all that, having in mind that Tim only forces himself to perceive things as funny and light as a bad coping mechanism, read the fic again. Find the unsettling undertones. Learn.
> 
> And if after that you understand, or you've understood since the beginning, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sophie-vers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
